In an effort to reduce electrical power consumption, it has become desirable to replace incandescent lamps with more efficient lamps such as high efficiency line voltage quarts halogen burner lamps and high intensity arc discharge (HID) burner lamps. However, such lamps have heretofore required special mountings, particularly for double-ended burners, i.e., burners with electrodes extending from opposite ends thereof. Single ended quartz halogen and HID burners also require special mounting and provision for attachment to the burner electrodes.
In view of the widespread usage and large numbers of threaded socket fixtures for incandescent lamps in use, it has been desired to adapt the lamp burners for mounting in a conventional threaded base of the type employed for incandescent lamp bulbs in order to enable usage of quartz halogen and HID lamps in fixtures for incandescent lamps. It has further been desired to utilize for such lamps the highly automated manufacturing facilities currently in operation for manufacturing the threaded base and assembly of incandescent lamp bulbs.
Thus, it has been desired to provide for high volume manufacture quartz halogen and HID lamps and to provide for mounting same on an incandescent lamp base for providing a lamp which may be threaded into an existing socket on an incandescent lamp fixture and to provide a design for such lamps which enables manufacturing with existing equipment utilized for incandescent lamps.
Heretofore, the manufacture of quartz halogen and HID lamps has required mounting the burners with thick lead wires which necessitated considerable manual work and which was difficult to automate. The mounting of such burners in an outer bulb has heretofore been accomplished by such techniques as applying metal clips and providing additional lead wires in the stem and coil lead wires. These mounting techniques also required substantial amounts of manual work and did not readily lend themselves to the use of fully automated mounting machines. Furthermore, the use of metal clips resulted in complex assembly operations and increased manufacturing cost.
FIG. 10 shows an existing quartz halogen lamp burner indicated generally at 1 attached to a stem indicated generally at 2 inserted in a threaded incandescent lamp base 3 with an outer transparent covered bulb 4.
FIG. 11 shows an existing mercury HID lamp burner 5 with initiating electrode 6 fed through a dropping resistor 7, connected to stem 8 and threaded base 9 with outer bulb B which may be translucent or transparent. Bulb B is typically filled with nitrogen.
FIG. 12 is a view of an existing metal halide plus mercury lamp burner 5′ with electrodes 6′, 6″ fed through dropping resistor 7′ and mounted on stem 8′ of threaded base 9′ and covered with a bulb B′. The bulb B′ is typically filled with nitrogen.